


Knock knock.

by MetalMistress



Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [11]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Technology, Aliens, Aliens Made Them Do It, And he's pretty lonely, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Conflict Resolution, Confused Dib (Invader Zim), Dib is confused and needs some guidance, Dib is truly just a confused kid, Dib isn't much of an asshole as he seems to be, Dib realizes the error of his ways, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, He also realizes that the Almighty Tallest are dicks, Hesitant Dib, Hesitant Zim, Rain, Reader isn't totally aggressive all the time, Smeets (Invader Zim), Storms, The Author Regrets Nothing, Zim realizes the error of his ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: "It's me. Can we talk?"..Well Reader, what are you going to do?
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543243
Comments: 19
Kudos: 59





	Knock knock.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, pets ♥
> 
> How are you?
> 
> Things have been stressful on your mistress, I'll tell you that! I bet things haven't been much easier for you guys either. You know, holiday shopping, family stress, finals for school, school in general.. it's a mess, I tell ya.
> 
> So this fic teaches us an important lesson:
> 
> You can find friends in the strangest of places...  
> ...You just gotta stop being a dick to realize it.

It was a Friday night when the storm hit. Lightning, thunder, flash floods, all tied together with ice-cold rain. You used to like the rain, it gave you an excuse to hold Zim just a little closer during the day. But right now, you didn't like the rain so much. You see, the noisy rainfall was keeping Zur awake, who was quite cranky as it is because he wasn't feeling all that great. Zim thinks he has a cold, because the little guy has been sneezing and sniffling all day. You were worried, so you gave him medicine and kept him wrapped up in a blanket, and carried him with you at all times. Currently, your little family was hiding out in the basement because the rain wasn't so loud down there. Zim was running back and forth between the computer and some new experiment he was working on. You weren't paying much attention to the details if you were honest, but you think it had something to do with weasels and lasers. The room was pretty silent, except for Zim's footsteps and the occasionally snotty sniffle from Zur. GIR was munching on a piece of chocolate, sticking close by you so he could watch you and the smeet. 

You looked up at your mate. By Irk, he looked _tired._

Zim had dark green bags under his eyes, and his antennae were drooping. You'd think he was feeling sick as well if you hadn't scanned him already. Truth was, he was just exhausted. For many different reasons. Yet, for some strange reason he kept on diligently working.

"Zim?"

"Yes, Life-Mate?" 

"Are you okay? Do you need to take a break?"

Zim stopped typing and looked at you. He was going to tell you he felt fine, but when he took in your worried expression, he decided that maybe it was alright to take a break after all. 

"Yes. I think I do." He sighed, and walked over slowly to you.

You used your free hand to wrap around him and hold him close so you could press a kiss to his lips.

"You look exhausted."

"I'm not sleepy."

"I don't mean that kind of exhausted. I mean mentally exhausted. Like you're doing too much at once. I'm worried about you, Zim. Talk to me. Please?" You gently urged.

"Well... I don't want you to be worried, I-"

"Zim, I'm going to worry about you anyway because I love you. I'm here for you. It's okay, you can tell me."

Zim stays silent for a moment before nodding. "I'm just concerned about you, and Zur. Truthfully, I'm not concerned that the Tallest will be upset if I don't report in-- they've made it clear how they feel about my very existence." Zim sneers at that last bit. "But... that last encounter with Dib..."

"What about it my dear?"

"I'm not sure. Something crossed his mind. Something felt different about it. I could see it in his eyes, they didn't have that same determination they usually hold. Something you said resonated within him, I believe." Zim explains.

"You think so?"

"I do. Though, I'm not sure what his plan is. He's been strangely absent these past couple of days that we've been out. Yesterday when we took Zur to the park to teach him about the flora, I noticed the Dib-Human in the tree. When he spotted us, he ran away. It's like he wasn't even looking for us and was.. perplexed to find us there."

"Strange... Normally he would have attacked you on sight."

"Or jumped on my back and held a knife to my throat." Zim muttered.

You giggled. "Still feeling a little cross about that, eh?"

"Yes! Had his gripped slipped, my vocal cords would have been damaged. My PAK could have repaired them yes, but it still hurts."

"I know love. I-"

You were interrupted by an alarm sounding off from the computer. It startled you and Zim, and caused Zur to start wailing. Zim, upset that something scared his smeet, snarls at the computer.

"Computer, what's going on?! Turn that alarm off!"

"There's someone knocking on the door, Master." The computer clarifies after turning off the blaring and loud alarm.

Zim scoffs and turns around to check on you, softly asking if you and the smeet are alright.

"Yeah, we're ok. Zur just got startled from the alarm. He's okay, just upset. See?" You pull back the blanket, showing Zur's teary-eyes. Zim frowns at the sight of his crying smeet, and walks over to gingerly and delicately wipe away his tears. "There, there..." He coos. "It's just Daddy's alarm system to make sure no filthy humans come and hurt you and Mama. Hush now, it's okay." He whispers as you carefully pass Zur to his waiting grasp. Zur calms down upon seeing his father's face, and happily gurgles while reaching up for him. Zim smiles, and leans his head down to press a kiss to the smeetling's forehead. You smile softly, before realizing that there is someone still at the front door.

"Baby, the door." The remind Zim, who nods and then turns to look at the large computer screen.

"Computer, pull up the video feed." Ordered Zim. 

What pops up on the screen surprises both you and Zim.

It's Dib.

Fearing for the safety of your family, you ask the computer to do a scan;

"Computer, can you do a scan for me please? Is there anyone else in the vicinity, and is he armed?"

The computer beeps for a few moments before sharing the results; "Negative, Madame. The child is completely empty handed, and there is no one else around him. His body temperature shows he's cold from the rain."

"Why would he come here in the middle of the night, during a rainstorm?" Zim mutters softly as he passes Zur back to you. "Unarmed even. Not even a camera or a recorder."

"Perhaps you were right. Something was said that made him realize something." You murmur back quietly. "Do you think we should find out what he wants?"

"I do. You are armed, yes?"

"Always. Even if I wasn't, I can still take him down." You say firmly before looking down at GIR. "Hey, GIR. Feel like cuddling with Zur?"

* * *

You and Zim were prepared.

You had no idea what Dib's intentions were, but you wanted to be safe so you had a game plan; Zur and GIR would sit on the couch and cuddle, while Zim stands nearby them just in case Dib tries to dash for them, and you would be the one answering the door because you aren't as susceptible to the pollution in water.

Zur trills happily while GIR wraps yet another blanket around the both of them, so they'd stay nice and warm. GIR, the adorable robot, cuddles closer to Zur to help keep him warm.

"Don't worry. Big brother's got you!" GIR spoke soothingly to Zur while nuzzling their faces together.

You toss Zim one of your daggers, and he catches it effortlessly. You've both done this thousands of times when government agents knocked on Zim's front door after getting strange reports of two 'strange alien things' hanging around the neighborhood, so you both already knew what to do if Dib decided to do something reckless.

You took a deep breath and on Zim's cue, you opened the door. You only cracked it ever so slightly, to block Dib from charging in, but he didn't do anything of the sort.

In fact, he looked... kind of defeated.

He stood there, staring up at you with big, beady eyes. His normally spiky hair was drooping, as the heavy rainfall hit his shivering form. You'd have narrowed your eyes suspiciously at him if he didn't look so... sad.

"It's me. Can we talk?" He asked, shivering in the rain.

You silently opened the door further, motioning with your hand that Zim could remain at ease for now.

Dib slowly walked into your home, quietly looking around. You shut the door behind him, and then went over to the couch to grab a towel you had brought from the bathroom. Dib looks shocked as you walk over and kneel in front of him.

"Take off your coat." You say softly.

Dib looks hesitant.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to dry you off. You're cold. You'll get sick."

Dib slowly peeled off his sopping wet jacket. "How do you know I'll get sick?"

You smile softly at his curiosity. "I lived on earth for 70 years. I studied humans extensively. I know how the human body works, Dib." 

Gently, you begin to dry him off. Dib just stands there obediently as you dry him off, before wrapping him up in the fluffy towel. "Thanks." He quietly says.

"You're welcome." You say just as softly before standing and walking over to Zim, who protectively wraps his arm around you. He squeezes your hip slightly; a silent way of expressing his anxiety. You lean over and press a reassuring kiss to his jawline.

Dib watches the exchange, and somehow his eyes become even.. sadder.

"I uh... I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here." He nervously starts.

You and Zim stare silently at him.

"I'm here because I want to apologize." He says meekly.

Zim narrowed his eyes. He wasn't feeling so quick to forgive him, and you weren't the one who had a big rivalry with him, so you just let Zim take the lead. "Why?" He asked, firmly.

Dib frowned, shifting anxiously from side to side. "I uh... Your... 'life-mate'.." He said the words experimentally while motioning to you with his hands "Said um... something she said stuck with me and I thought about it." He explained, his eyes going from Zim to you as his focus changes. "You pointed out how the photos would affect your baby's life. I was so determined to get evidence I didn't think about how it would affect him. He might be an alien but... He's still a baby. I couldn't do that to him."

Zim's eyes softened ever so slightly. He hadn't expected Dib to think about his smeet like that. If there is anyway to Zim's heart it would be through his mate and his smeet. Although...

"Is this some kind of trick? Do you plan on taking him away as soon as we lower our guard? Dissect him?!" Zim snarled.

Dib looked horrified at the idea "What? No! He's just a baby, I couldn't hurt him!"

"And yet you threaten to dissect me all the time. You seem to relish in the idea, even." Zim frowned angrily.

Dib cringed, but stood his ground "Well, you're not exactly easy to get along with either, you know, wanting to enslave the entire human race and all."

Zim was about to retort, but you spoke up;

"Okay, wait. There's something I want to do first." You say calmly as you slowly step closer to Dib, holding up your hands to show you are unarmed. You kneel in front of him and stare right into the kid's eyes. Your gaze never breaks from his, and Dib finds himself unable to look away. The way your bright yellow eyes stare at him is almost mesmerizing. They almost seem to demand his respect and attention. "Tell me again. Tell me why you're here."

"I'm here because I want to apologize." He repeats. He has no idea what you're doing.

_But Zim does._

Zim knows **exactly** what you're doing.

You're reading his body language. You're looking for signs of deceit. It was part of Vexen training to help defuse hostage situations so you could tell if a perpetrator was lying about releasing hostages and victims.

Well, let's see;

-No grooming behaviors. No messing with his hair and picking at his lips, or twitching of the fingers.

-He didn't repeat the question before answering.

-He was straight to the point. Not vague with his answer, or vocal uncertainty other than his confusion.

-No aggressive retaliation, neither verbally nor physically

Hmm..

"He's telling the truth." You say, before turning your head to look at Zim, who raises an eyebrow as if to say _"Really? You sure?"_

You nod, sure of your answer. You'd even bet on it.

Zim looks back at Dib, who seems completely confused. "You've earned the confidence of my mate. _Do not waste it."_ Zim warns.

"I don't understand...anything you just said." Dib says, gesturing vaguely with his hand.

"He means that you've earned my trust in this situation. He's saying don't waste it, because you will regret it."

Dib seemed to get upset slightly. "Regret it? See, this is part of the problem. He threatens me every chance he gets!"

"Dib, calm down. If your intention to apologize is true, then you know getting upset will not solve anything. It's like scratching at a wound. It'll only fester if you continue to irritate it." You explain, putting your hands on the child's shoulders.

Dib visibly calms down at your words.

"And don't take this the wrong way, but he's not threatening you. He's warning you." You explain.

"About what?"

"About _me."_

Dib's eyes widen slightly, as he becomes further confused and slightly scared. You frown and sigh. "Sorry, poor choice of words on my part. My kind don't take kindly to betrayal. It's an offense that you can't come back from. To earn our trust and then to betray it is considered a great offense in my... government. The penalty, or punishment is... very bad."

You wanted to tell him the penalty is death, but your goal was to relax the boy, not make him shit himself.

"So... Zim wasn't threatening me just now?" Dib says, as he slowly relaxes again.

"No. He's trying to, in his own way, help you achieve your goal."

"I see..." Dib levels Zim with what could be called a slightly appreciative look... or at least, it's not the usual glare they give each other. 

You release the boy's shoulders and then walk back over to Zim to give him a hug. While embracing him, you whisper in the irken language so softly that only Zim would hear you;

"He's trying to make up for his past transgressions. I don't think he wants to fight you anymore."

"Interesting..."

"And to be honest, after everything that happened with the Tallest, I don't think you want to either." You said, carefully trying to pick your words.

That startled Zim. But, he had to admit...

_You were right._

Was it worth it? Toiling endlessly everyday to submit research to superiors who didn't give a flying schnitzel about him? After all, they only apologized about their behaviors towards his mate and his smeet because their own mates were horrified. And why did the Tallest get upset in the first place...? Because you chose _him _over everyone else.

A respectable Vexen Soldier, choosing a defective Irken as her mate.

Hah, it's strange now that he thinks about it. He used to worship the Almighty Tallest. He was so eager to please them, and they had done nothing but torn him down in return.. _and he hadn't even realized it!_ In his own arrogance he didn't stop to think that they could possibly be rejecting him; not until **you** came along and showed him what true acceptance was. Only then did he realize just how cruel their intentions actually were. But you...  
  
You praised him _endlessly_ for every little accomplishment he did; research, remembering a human phrase or tradition.. By Irk, you praised the very ground he walked on and **_he honestly had no fucking idea why._**

But that was a private matter for you to both discuss at a later time. 

"I think you're right." He mumbled to you.

You clearly hadn't expected his response by the look of shock that settled across your features, but it quickly was replaced with a pleased expression. You pressed a reassuring kiss to his lips and whispered one final determined sentence in Irken;

"We'll get through it together."

Zim nodded, equally as determined, and then you both raise your gazes to Dib who stepped backwards at how quickly your gazes locked onto him, making him fearing the worst. However, Dib stumbled during his steps and began to fall backward. However, you were there in a flash to catch him before he hit the floor. He had squeezed his eyes shut, braced for impact but upon realizing that he hadn't hit the floor, he opened his eyes to look around.

He was quite shocked to see you had caught him. 

Dib could only stutter. He tried to ask why you did that, but he couldn't spit the damn words out. Thankfully, you realized what he was trying to ask.

"Motherly Instinct. Didn't want you to get hurt." You said as a quick explanation.

"But, I've tried to hurt you before. I've tried to hurt Zim before. Why would you care if I fell and hit my head on the tile?"

"I'm defensive, Dib. Not offensive. I don't attack unless I have a reason to. I'm a bitch, not an asshole." You chuckled.

"She's not heartless, Dib." Zim interjected. "It's quite normal for her kind to show motherly affection to their younger peers."

"It's second nature." You add.

Dib could see your reasoning. It still confused him, but he wasn't about to question it any further. "Alright. Thanks." He mumbles shyly, as you prop him back up on his feet. You nod, and take the time to stretch your wings. They flare out as you stretch out your arms and twist slightly to pop your spine. Zim openly takes the time to admire your figure appreciatively, purring softly. Your inner ears pick up the sound and you whip your head over to meet his smug looking eyes. 

"Pervert" You mouthed silently at him.

Zim just shrugs and chuckles, while Dib looks utterly confused. "What's so funny?"

"You'll understand when you're older." You and Zim say in unison.

Dib rolls his eyes, annoyed and then spots your smeet cuddling with GIR... who is carefully watching the way the human is looking at his little brother.

"Is that your baby?" Dib asks while pointing.

You nod. "Yes, but we call them a 'smeet' or a 'smeetling' instead of a baby." 

"Can.. Can I see him? I promise I don't have any cameras or anything, you can check!" Dib says quickly to defend himself.

You look at Zim who nods, but taps his own chest in response. You pick up his meaning and nod in agreement. If this was going to happen, it was going to happen with the way Zim was most comfortable with.

"Yes, but Zim will be the one who will hold him." You explain. 

Dib nods eagerly, and follows Zim over to the couch. He gets a little too close though and earns a warning hiss from Zim, but Dib thankfully realizes his mistake and steps back a little to give Zim some room. Zim scoops up Zur into his arms, swaddling him into his blanket and holds him close to his chest in a protective fashion. GIR hops off the couch and walks over to you to hug your leg.

You smile and reach down to pat his head. "Feeling ok, little dude?"

GIR nods happily, and watches Zur closely.

Zim looks up at Dib and nods softly. "You can come.. _slightly_ closer."

Dib takes a couple steps forward, and cranes his head up to look at Zur's face. Zim is so tall now from his growth spurt that he has to bend slightly for Dib to even get a glimpse.

Zur blinks his eyes rapidly before squeaking out a tiny, small yawn that causes the entire room to coo adoringly. Zur looks up at his father, and then squirms because he wants to reach for his face. Zim loosens the blanket, freeing Zur's arms who promptly reaches up and presses his tiny hand against Zim's cheeks. Zim's eyes sparkle at the tiny, affectionate gesture. Clearly, it has a profound effect on him.

Dib watches closely, and his eyes soften slightly. "You really care for him, Don't you? Both of you."

"I'd sacrifice my life for Zur, and my mate." Zim says, proudly puffing out his chest while looking down at Dib.

"Zur?" Dib asks, the name rolling off of his tongue.

"It's his name. It means 'miracle' in her language," Zim explains.

"Her language?" Dib questions. "What... kind of alien is she?"

Zim looks to you, his eyes silently asking if your comfortable with revealing it. You give him a slight nod, and answer for yourself;

"I'm a Vexen, a soldier in the Vexen Armada."

Dib is excited at the prospect of having answers, but before he can ask another you hold up a hand to stop him;

"I will reveal more... as time goes on. Think of it like this; the more you prove that you are a worthy ally to Zim, the more I can trust you not to reveal our secrets. The more I can trust you, the more I will reveal and answer your questions."

"I can respect that."

"But you cannot share them." Zim says firmly as he steps back, towards you and GIR. "I will not allow you to share her secrets and reveal her and our smeet's identity. It's dangerous. If I find out that you have revealed her secrets and answers, our next encounter **will** be your last."

Dib nods. He completely understands that by now, and admittedly has a new found respect for you... honestly, you weren't as bad as he originally thought you'd be.

"I understand. I-" He goes to explain more, but the watch clasped around his wrist beeps. He checks the time and his eyes bulge. "Aw jeez, I better get home." Dib raises his head to look at both you and Zim. "I'll see you guys around. Enjoy your weekend." He says quickly as he grabs his coat and dashes out of the door and down the street.

You and Zim watch, slightly bewildered.

"Wow." You say.

"Indeed." 

You turn your head to look at your mate. He has a strange look in his eyes that you recognize. You had the same look on your face when you realized that the old queen of the Vexen Armada wasn't as great as everyone thought she was. Obviously, this meeting between he and Dib has made him realize some things of his own.

"Zim." You softly say as you reach out to put a hand on his shoulder. The touch rouses Zim from his thoughts, and he looks at you, taking in your worried expression.

You sigh softly and give a gentle smile. "Why don't we put Zur to bed, and go cuddle in our room, huh? It's been a long day."

Zim wholeheartedly agreed with that. 

* * *

You and Zim collapsed on the bed with a heavy sigh. Zim wasted no time in crawling over to you.

"Big or little spoon?" You tiredly ask him.

"Neither. I just want you to hold me." He murmured.

Ohhh, okay. Obviously he needs some extra affection tonight... which you are happy to provide!

"Come here, baby." You softly offer, while opening your arms to him. He immediately slithers over to your grasp, and sighs happily once he settles into your arms. He laid right on top of you with both of his arms wrapped around you, tucked underneath the base of your spine. You take your time in lavishing him with your affection, one hand draped across his back and the other slowly scratching his naked scalp. "What's on your mind?" You softly ask.

Zim hums in acknowledgment of your question, and takes a moment to think. "You were right."

"About what, my mate?"

"Me. Specifically, the fact that I don't want to fight Dib anymore."

"Alright. What made you come to this... conclusion?" You ask, after finding the right word for what you meant.

"What's the point? Every day, my routine is wake up, go to the basement. Research, go outside, research, fight Dib, come home, get stitched up by you, and then research some more. For what? For two Irkens who don't care to have me in their presence because they think I'm annoying? For the Irken Armada who all view me as a defective?"

You hum softly as he vents to you. It was a big deal for Zim to finally acknowledge that his leaders didn't treat him all that great, and you weren't about to stop his progress.

"I mean... Look at how they treated you." He mutters, one of his hands coming up to stroke the skin on your chest. "You, you beautiful creature, who has done nothing wrong. And yet, they despise you... and why? Because you're _my_ mate. No other reason. Simply because out of everyone in the galaxy, you chose me. A defective. A degenerate." He says in a mournful tone. 

He sighs and then whispers; "I'm sorry you have to put up with me."

"I'm not." You say, quick as a flash. "And its not 'putting up with you'. It's simply being with you.. and its definitely not as bad as you make it seem."

He props his head up on one of your breasts to look at you. You smile down at him and caress his face gently. 

"Zim, I don't think you know just why I love you." You whisper sweetly.

Zim just stares up at you in awe.

"Of course I love you. How could I not? The Tallest, they dare call you a defective. Who is the one who has my back here on this planet? Who is the one who goes out and faces the entire human race with me each and every day? Who is the one that cuddles with me at night after a stressful day? Who was the one that blessed me with a smeet? Sure, they're tall. They're big, high and mighty. But have they proven themselves? Have they worked endlessly to appease their superiors like you have? No. You know why they got picked to be the Almighty Tallest? Because they're tall. Not because of their military experience. Not because of their strategy skills. Because of their god damned height. But you..." You purr lovingly as you cup his face in your hands. "You fought tooth and claw to be an Irken Elite. You trained to become an Irken Invader. So have they, but because of their height they got some 'special treatment' which, in my opinion, is ridiculous. Yes, you made some mistakes but honestly, who hasn't? That doesn't mean you are space scum."

"But I've-"

"Made mistakes." You reiterated. "So have I. So has GIR. It doesn't make you any less worthy or deserving of respect. Zim, I have made _many, many_ mistakes in my life. Choosing you as my mate? **Best god damned decision I've ever made and I'll kill anyone who tries to tell me otherwise**."

Zim smiles softly as he places his hands on top of yours. You smile affectionately down at him.

"You are the light of my galaxy. You are the stardust that flows through my very veins. Zim, of course I love you. _I love you because you're my everything."_

Zim's eyes fill up with tears and he crawls up your body so he can repeatedly press kisses onto your lips.

"I love you. I love you so much. You mean so much to me. I'll give you the world if you ask me to, I swear." He says softly between kisses.

"Zim, I already have the world. I've got _you._"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. :)
> 
> What did you think? Comments, questions, suggestions? I'll listen.  
> Comments and Kudos are dope as always.  
> Love you guys. ♥


End file.
